


Unexpected

by matrixaffiliate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixaffiliate/pseuds/matrixaffiliate
Summary: Ginny has always known that the element of surprise is fun, but she finds she likes it best when the advantage is unexpected. For ThisIsMegz who wanted to see some Hinny and little Teddy family fun. Post-Deathly Hallows Harry/Ginny fluff story. One-shot. Everything belongs to JKR.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from the lovely ThisIsMegz, who is one of the more wonderful people I've had the pleasure of getting to know.

One of the realities of Harry and Ginny's marriage was that they usually found themselves in situations where one or both of them had to be away for a while. If Harry wasn't going after a madman, he was traveling to help other governments with their law enforcement departments. When Ginny was playing Quidditch, she was traveling for matches, and when she was reporting on matches she traveled even more than when she was playing the game.

This wasn't anything new to them, the war separated them, and then Ginny had her seventh year at Hogwarts, and it's not easy but they've developed ways to handle it. Harry's favorite way to handle it is to come home early as often as possible. Ginny would have loved to do the same when she was playing Quidditch, but as her travel arrangements were not hers to arrange and she had to settle with bringing home presents.

All of that changed when she became a Quidditch reporter, she managed to keep Harry and the kids on their toes through that stage of her career. But she decided that was what she would do after one incident while she was still playing.

The Harpies had been invited, along with several teams from around the world, to play in Australia for a charity tournament in the offseason. It was the furthest from home Ginny had ever been and while Harry promised her that she would love Australia, she wasn't looking forward to the accelerated schedule. They'd be playing a game every other day until they were eliminated from the tournament. The Harpies made it to the final eight before being eliminated when their Seeker took a Bludger to the arm. The event was for charity, and so the moment their Seeker got hit, the coach pulled her to prevent any more harm, and they more or less forfeited the match.

Ginny spoke with Harry through the floo that evening and read him her travel plans home. She was excited to be home and exhausted from the schedule and Harry had Teddy for the weekend, and neither of them noticed that the times didn't match up. It wasn't until Ginny looked at the clock when the Portkey dropped her and the team at the Harpies Headquarters.

"Wait, our plans said we'd be back at 20:00, but that clock says it's 07:00."

"Didn't you catch the mistake?" Valmai laughed. "Australia is only 11 hours ahead of us, not an entire day."

Ginny grinned as she grabbed her bags and headed towards the Apparition area. "Guess not," she shrugged.

Ginny wasn't going to waste this rare opportunity to surprise her husband and godson on a Sunday morning. Ginny Apparated behind their building in Birmingham and quietly climbed the stairs. She deactivated the wards as quietly as she could before stepping through the door and closing it behind her with a barely audible click. Her bags made a rustling noise loud enough that Ginny thought for sure she'd be found out by her husband and godson, but even with the clunking of luggage in their tiny entryway, no one came to meet her.

Ginny snuck quietly to their room, where she knew that Teddy's pull out bed would be, and stopped just outside the door when she heard voices.

"Wake up, little guy," Harry's voice drifted quietly through the doorway. "Guess who comes home tonight?"

Teddy's quiet groan nearly pulled a chuckle from Ginny, but she managed to keep quiet.

"Come on, mate," Harry chuckled. "I just got out of the shower. Let's get you dressed and get some breakfast and we'll get everything ready for Gin."

"Make cookies?" Teddy's tired voice came muffled through what was probably his blankets.

Harry laughed loud and strong, "Sure buddy, we can make her cookies today."

"And color?" Teddy's voice was clearer now.

"Do you want to color the cookies or color a picture for Ginny?"

"Make cookies, color picture," she heard Teddy climbing up on the bed and grinned at how lucky she was to have such a sweetheart like Teddy in her life.

"Sure buddy, we can make a picture for her. What should the picture be?"

"From book," Teddy started jumping on their bed and she heard Harry drop something to stop him.

"No jumping on the bed, Ted."

"Sorry," Teddy's voice didn't sound sorry but he knew that's what he needed to say. Ginny nearly laughed out loud then. She could picture Harry smiling and shaking his head as he ruffled Teddy's hair.

"Alright, we'll have breakfast and then we can pick a picture out of your coloring book to color for Ginny. What do you think of going to the bakery for lunch and picking some special cookies for Ginny?"

"Bakery!" Teddy cried and Ginny couldn't help herself from peaking into their bedroom. She had to see what that face looked like!

"I think that all sounds wonderful!" She chuckled as she stepped into the room.

"Ginny!" Teddy cried and ran for her. She scooped him up in her arms and spun him around before her eyes landed on Harry, who was staring at her dumbfounded.

"Surprise," she smiled at him and set Teddy down.

Harry took two long strides and wrapped his arms around her, lips catching hers in a blazing kiss. Ginny would have melted to the floor in front of him if it hadn't been for his arms holding her upright.

"Best surprise ever," Harry whispered against her lips.

"Still go to bakery?" Teddy pulled on her pants.

Harry chuckled and patted Teddy on the head. "How about it, Gin?"

"Sounds perfect," Ginny smiled down at Teddy, "And I think we should stop by the market and pick up a new coloring book for you."

"Yay!" Teddy cried and ran for her overnight bag. "Let's go!" He pulled a shirt and pants from it and started pulling his pajamas off.

"What happened? How are you home so early?" Harry asked her as she moved to help Teddy with his shirt.

Ginny laughed, "Our travel papers had a mistake. We're only 11 hours behind Australia, not 24."

Harry looked distant for a moment before grinning, "I can't believe we didn't catch that."

"Made for a good surprise, though," Ginny laughed as she helped Teddy pull on his shirt.

"A very good surprise," Harry chuckled as he grabbed his wedding ring from the dresser and slid it on. "I'll have to show you my appreciation later."

Ginny yawned, "Maybe after a nap yeah?"


End file.
